Another Oddity
by YOHANsDomain
Summary: As he journey through the aftermath of Wano, memories of his past surfaces. Join luffy as he recovers his precious piece of memories! This has no spoil, it's only a made up aftermath of Wano and isn't part of the One Piece Universe. Some canon that were already will be there but the plot is of my fantasy. It's has some pairing in the future. slight ooc Luffy. ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

The name's **YOHAN**.

This is my first Fanfic. Some of my oc will be here, I can't categorize this to how usually this will be here. This has some yaoi pairings, but the nightly activities will not be included here. I wanna separate those from this one as I wanna focus on the plot of the story.

Pairings will be some Oc x Op character and Op character x Op character.

Edit and author notes:

sorry, I had to change and edit some parts cause I felt I should have made this all in one chapter.

I will have the next chapter by the next week.

Thank you, everyone!

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Memory of Paint

The Strawhat had been in a lot of Adventure and hardships, they are successfully done their quest on the Wano no Kuni. The Country has become free and so was the people, Momonosuke has become the new Shogunate of the country.

Luffy smiles as he remembered the fun banquet that was held for them and for the new country's gained freedom.

Kaido had fled with his crew to the sea along with Big Mom going back to Toto Island. The Marine cannot go in, which they were happy as they all wish to for now held a peaceful and happy banquet to everyone in the country. Laughter, cheers, music that were full of life filled the newly freed country.

Luffy giggled as he remembered all the stuff that had occurred, smiling as he stared at his crew that was talking among themselves. They all smiles and laughing at whatever funny and ridiculous stuff that Ussop might be feeding them or to chopper, typical things they usually do around the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy stretches his body that was covered with bandages from the last battle. He is really happy with the peacefulness of their journey. Of course, they did acquire more new info of the Rio ponegylph that they found in Wano.

He decided for them to take a small vacation after the event. He walks to them and the crew notices their captain, they smiled to him.

"Oh! Luffy, we were thinking where are we to take a vacation, there's an island a few hours away. Should we go there?" Asked by Nami, looking really happy. She acquires new maps for a good use from Bepo of the Hearts Pirate.

Luffy crossed his arms together and thought softly with his iconic frown. "As long as there's an adventure."

The crew all chuckled at him. "Well, there could be something new and we do need to restock some food and other materials." Their cook suggested while he lights another cigarette.

"OHHH! Then I want some meat, Sanji! Shishishi!" He exclaimed happily.

The blond cooked grin at him and nodded with Jinbei smiles at his captain.

"Then I'll steer the wheel to get us there." He had officially traveled with them after the event occurred in Wano. He felt happy to finally sailed with them.

The whole travel was quite, the sound of the sea's wave was calming. They all slept in their own room, Luffy couldn't sleep that night feeling something off.

He stares at the moon's reflection on the sea, they decided to stop their ship halfway. Sound of footsteps approach him, he doesn't need to turn around as he knew who it was.

"You don't feel sleepy yet, Luffy?" It was Zoro, his first mate.

"Ah, Zoro. Thought you slept already?" He stared at him, he watched him stand with booze carried by his left hand.

"Don't feel like it." He sat down on the floor, his back leaning on the wood of the ship. "Want some?" He offered, which means for Luffy he is worried.

The young pirate king shakes his head, "I just been feeling like I had forgotten something." He frowns as he looked forward, he was sitting on his usual spot on the Sunny.

Zoro cocked his brow on him, was not expecting him of having anything else to do, "I see, then it'll come back later. Is it important?" He drinks the sake he grabs from his stash.

"Uh, I feel really uneasy. Ahhhhnnn!" Luffy feeling annoyed at his self for not remembering, he scratched his hair trying to ease his brain from all the thinking. "Just let it go, Luffy. It'll eventually come to you when it does." Sighing, as Zoro takes another drink of the sake.

Luffy sighed, he looked on his crossed legs. It's not usual for him to the thought of things, he does sometimes. Silence settled to the two of them and just enjoy the cold quite breeze of the night.

The morning sunsets in the Thousand Sunny, everyone all awake and getting ready for some breakfast. Sanji always made breakfast early for them, the crew gathered on the table and seated. They all started eating peacefully, they noticed Luffy and Zoro are not present.

"Hey, had any of you seen the two? They should be here by now." Ussop said with a frown as munch on his sandwich.

Chopper nodded, "Should I go and check them?" He suggested, raising his hand.

The door to the room opens revealing Zoro yawning as he scratching his head. Everyone stared at him and he stares back to them, raising a brow in wonder.

"What's wrong with all of you?" He asked as he goes to his seat. He yawns and sat on the chair, drinking some water.

"Where's Luffy?" Franky asked.

"He's still asleep." He answered grabbing a few sandwiches and digging in them.

"Eh? But it's almost 8 am."

Their navigator said sounding quite a bazaar about it. Their archeologist looks skeptical and stares at Zoro. "Did something happened last night?"

Zoro stares at his crewmates, he munches at his sandwich. He took a hold of his cup of water and drank it, put it down after. He looked at them with his right eye. "Well, he's troubled, trying to remember something."

"Trying to remember something?" Chopper repeated. Zoro replying with a nod, the others look at each other.

"I told him to not worry about it and just let it come to him eventually..." He paused, "We just wait for it." He grabs another sandwich.

"If Luffy-kun is bothered and it could have been really important for him to feel like that, then we must just wait patiently." Jinbei added, looking to the others.

Everyone eventually let it go and just continued on eating.

On Luffy's room, asleep as Zoro had said. He lay there and was thrashing. He groans and clutches at his blanket, eyebrows knitted and sweat rolls down from the forehead.

He was dreaming of a room full of paintings, canvases. A wooden table and stool and a huge easel were on the center of the room, on the stool sat a man wears a white collared shirt the sleeves were rolled up past his forearm and black formal tight pant hugging his long slim muscled legs, his foot was bare on the floor of the room. The man has light pale skin not as sickly but healthy, his hair is the whitest shade with hints of light blue on them. Luffy could tell the man has a lot of scars of battle but it's a bit faded. The man stared to his direction he couldn't see his eyes it was shaded by the light of the window but he could see he was smiling openly to Luffy.

"Luffy, did you just wake up?" The man asked with a grin on his face.

Luffy nodded, he slowly got close to him. He moved his head to the direction of the canvas in front of the man. He saw that it was a portrait of a man.

"Ne~ne! Who is that?" He stares to the man up, the man's face but the shadow covers his eyes.

The man hum, he was fairly large than how humans normally are but it's not any different for the one's Luffy has encountered.

"Ah~ you see this is someone who was special to me..." The man inquired Luffy. "But ya know, I understand and forgave him." He lifts his pencil and continue sketching the rest of the face. For some reason Luffy couldn't leave his side at all, he watches the man sketch little by little putting all details.

"Luffy never bore hate to him, love him! Do it for me, alright?" He didn't look back to him as he spoke those words.

"Why?" Luffy tilts his head to the side. Not totally getting the man's words.

"Didn't you promise?" The man slowly looked back, the dream starts to fade to white.

Something snapped Luffy. He realizes who the man was. "Your-"

Luffy jolted from his sleep, he slowly sat up breathing slowly. "I remember now..."

The Sunny had arrived on the island, It was lunch when they have arrived. The crew were waiting for Luffy, prepared some backpack for the supplies they had to buy.

They all heard Luffy yawning loudly and saw him stretch his body, grumbling. "Sanji! Food~" he said with a pout holding his stomach.

"Oi! Luffy, you're damn late! We're about to get some restocks. I did leave you off some sandwiches and some others." Sanji told him while adjusting the sling of his bag.

"Ah! Thanks..." He walks towards the kitchen until he stopped himself. He turns and goes to Nami. "Ah, Nami. Can you get a map of where we are now?"

The oranged haired navigator blinks in surprise and nods, "Yeah, sure. Is there a place you need to look at?"

"Yeah, just make sure to get one. I'll stay here and eat some food." He turned to go to the kitchen.

Everyone stares at Luffy, "He sounds serious." Ussop chime to them.

"Then guess we gotta get the map soon and see what's up," Franky added while scratching the back of his head. All of them nodded in agreement and immediately set off going to the island.

Back to Luffy, he sat on the dining room munching on his food that Sanji saved him. He slowed a bit and looked up.

"It's finally happening. I'm kind of nervous." He looked back to his sandwich biting on it.

Nami, Robin, Ussop, and Chopper walked all together to the street of the town. The town was pretty calm and peaceful. They all collected the restock they needed and asked vendors of where the cartography shop is, they were instructed and immediately head to the shop where the maps are sold. They stop in front of it, an old woman called out from the left.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile while carrying a paper bag full of apple and oranges.

"Is this where we could buy a map?" Ussop asked with a smile.

The old woman smiled and replied them with a 'yes', she guided them inside the shop. The shop was neat and clean, map rolled in a stock box. Walls were decorated with few newspapers of the old-time, some few maps of the new world and places in the new world.

"Welcome to our shop, what is it that you seek?" Kindly asking them as she sets the bag of fruit on a table near the window of the counter.

"We're planning to travel the next island, we need map of your place next to it." Nami said as she looks around the shop.

The old women cross her arm together, thinking if there was one. "Our island does but only our island's map. We give Eternal log pose to our merchants to do a few trades from the further continent but the whole area to the next is not drawn with it."

"Why is that?" Robin asked curiously as to why. The old woman smiles, "It's to protect our home from invaders."

She gestured them to sit, pulling one chair. "Come have a seat."

The four immediately took a seat and the old woman start informing them of the town's history.

Sanji, getting a lot of food and stocks of booze for the stupid marimo. "woo~ this place has really good stuff. All fresh and harvest well, all of them will enjoy the food. Especially! NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-SWAN" saying with his usual tone about the two ladies while twirling.

Brook chuckles at the young man, "Yohohoho~ It'll cheer up Luffy-san too! I'll play him a song along with it!"

"Oh, that's nice, Brook." Sanji smiled at him.

"Oh! Big brothers! I got some good side dishes to add for those!" Said a 30-ish guy with a trimmed beard on his chin. This caught Sanji and Brook's attention.

"Ohhh~ I'm interested, uncle." He immediately goes to the man to carefully adjust the bags with Brook walking with him.

"Yes yes, it's fresh ingredients for kinds of pasta and some seafood. Pick your choice." The man smiled.

All of it is as fresh as he said they were making Sanji more invested for more.

"I'll take 4 of this large fish and at least 2 kilos of the pasta." He smiled at him for his choice.

"Alright! Thank you, that'll be 50k berries. You got quite a lot there, Nii-chan. Is it a celebration?"

"Every breakfast, lunch, dinner is a celebration for us, Yohohoho~." The musician happily chimed to the vendor.

The cook only laughs as most of the food will definitely go to Luffy black hole of a stomach. "My captain's pretty glutton but I appreciate seeing him enjoy what I cook."

The other man, smiles. "If that's the case here!" Handing a very different fruit the cook has never seen. "This is best to consume when freshly picked. You can even turn this to a juice, have a try!"

The fruit was Yellow and almost shaped like a teardrop. Sanji holds the small fruit and smells it, it smells really good. Appetizing. "Wah! This smell really delicious, what is this called?"

The man gave a hearty laugh, "it's called 'Mangga', it's only unique here. I'm giving as a gift since it seems you folks enjoy a lot of food. Have a try. I'll give you a box"

"Oh! That's so much, will that be alright?" A bit stunned, still happy to receive some if it's gonna give his captain and cremate a good food.

"Of course! Come, I'll get ye the box" He leads the way to which Sanji and Brook follows.

While Zoro and Jinbei walked around to explore the place sometimes making sure Zoro does not get lost on the way back. Well, Jinbei did not expect to babysit the young swordsman.

The older Fishman sighed, "I did not expect you to have such a bad sense of direction."

'No wonder Sanji-kun had me to stick to him.'

Zoro growls with his teeth turning like a shark comically, "Well, excuse me!" Crosses his arms and grumbles walking close to the older one.

"But that aside, I am worried about Luffy-kun. Seems that whatever is bothering him must have been really important." Jinbei has yet to see more of the younger man's personality, as just what just happened this lunch was not enough for that.

"Same here, whatever it was it'll be answered when Nami gets the map." The swordsman replied.

The Fishman nodded, "Then, I'll put my worry aside." The two walked quietly side by side through the forest as they turn back to the road to their ship.

Franky, on the other hand, acquired new barrel crates of Cola for the coup' de burst. He pulls the carrier of Cola crates toward the back to the direction of the Sunny. As he walks around he saw a small memorial in the very center of the docking area, he hadn't noticed it existed.

He approaches and saw a few bouquets of various flowers, a big flower crown hangs on the side of the big block of stone.

"What is this memorial for?" He looks at the writing upon it but it wasn't something easy to decipher.

"I can't even read any of it." On the stone has a small engraved word. Franky was curious about it, observing the stone it's not even anything he has seen in his journey.

A footstep approached him. "It seems you're interested in the letter of our ancestors have written to our savior."

Franky turned to his left and saw a young man looking like the same age as his Captain. He has fair tan skin, has a black hair long and tied neatly in a low ponytail. He stares at Franky with brilliant emerald eyes. He stood fairly tall.

"Would you like to know what's written on it?" He offered the cyborg.

"You sure?" The cyborg asked cautiously to the young man, the man smiled back.

"Of course, it's quite such a long time for some people like yourselves to travel here to our peaceful town." He walks to the tall blue man.

"Seems like the visitor isn't always usual here." He speaks at him and stares back to the stone. "So, what's written in this?"

"The stone informs of my ancestor's thanking the savior for giving us a home and peaceful life. A land that we can call ourselves, our own." The man says with a fond smile.

"Were you and your people been forced out of your old place?" He said with a sympathetic tone.

"We used to be slaves for the Celestial Dragons. We were people from different races that those slave traders had taken from different parts of the Blues." He informed and smiles at him.

This got Franky shocked. "I am quite shocked, but it seems your ancestor's savior had really got you guys away from 'em." He nods to the man back to the stone.

"Yes, as much we call them savior they treated us like a bunch of old friends from what my great grandparents had told me."

The man took out a piece of origami paper and slid the paper to the little hollow in the stone.

"I have never met this savior but I was told the right pirates will be given our savior's chamber location."

This startled Franky, he has not informed nor spoke of being a pirate, "ah! Ah! We're just here for a SUPER Cola! And restock-" he was cut off with the young man raising his left hand, gesturing he understands his purpose.

"No need to worry, I am fully aware of who you and who your crew is. That is why I am approaching you. It's for our savior, will you listen? It could mean well for you and your crew." He then pulls out from his vest a folded map and an envelope. "This will help you."

"That's-!" With this sudden scenario, Franky had decided to see what this man has for him. 'If this could help then-'

"Alright."

And with that, the man smiled with a soft nod. "Let's get you some drink it'll take a bit to explain."

They both turn to walk to the younger man's place to continue their discussion.

It seems many more they had to actually discover.

* * *

Hello! Yohan here! This is chapter 1.5, the other half of the first. How's the flow of the story going? Do tell at the end after this. Enjoy!

* * *

Night came, everyone has returned and all supplies restocked. They gathered around their living area with the aquarium becoming their source of light. The crew waited patiently, Luffy took a little nap after watching the Thousand Sunny.

The ladies seated on the sofa with Ussop on their right while Chopper seated on Robin's lap. Sanji on the other side of nami with Zoro standing on his left, Jinbei standing across him. Franky and Brook on the other left side of Jinbei. The nine members of Strawhats waited.

"Where is he?" Sanji questioned, a little impatient since it does make him feel prickly with how it's been bothering him now.

Suddenly, "I'm awake, guys." Their captain yawning. "Ne, food?"

They all sighed, Sanji decided to get the food and gave Luffy the seat for him, which Luffy did sit on. "I'll go get the food, wait."

It took just a few minutes for Sanji to retrieve back the plate with pasta on it with some other dishes with meat.

As they let Luffy eat, Nami decided to pop in and get the atmosphere move.

"So, I and Robin with Chopper and Ussop found a map. But the owner said it doesn't have any map of the next island."

Luffy stopped munching the meat he was eating and stared at nami.

"Whay?"

"She said it's to protect their town." She replied firmly.

"Not only that. She was kind enough to inform us of some history." Robin chime in giving more details to the situation.

"They speak of the new era bearer sailing to their town giving the air of peace."

All the room occupants become more curious, Luffy himself seems more focused.

"Guess you guys were given the same thing as I did." Informed by their shipwright.

Zoro stares to Franky in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there was this young man the same as Luffy's age approaching me when i saw this odd stone. It's not the same as those poneglyphs or Rio ones we were looking for." Franky said to them. That caught Robin's attention. "Are you sure about that, Franky?"

The cyborg nodded to her continuing his story, "did she mention something say something of being wary for their island to get invaded?"

The four crewmates that were present in that discussion with the old woman nodded. "Then, I have a reason why," Franky said as he drank a bit of the cola he brought with him.

All of the members stared at him and waited for him to continue, "apparently these people are descendants of slaves that the Celestial Dragon had taken."

"What!?" Sanji looking shocked.

"Wait- that Grandma didn't mention that!" Ussop said clearly bewildered from the information.

"No wonder, she said there was no map of the next island." Chopper informs Franky.

"I can't blame them since after what had they gone through. All the guy told me is that-" The Cyborg pause, handing out a decent sized sketchbook to Luffy.

"They were watching your move Luffy and these people know we were coming here. They were passed a duty to hand this to you when Our Thousand Sunny has dock here."

The young captain looks at it and grabs hold of the sketchbook. "I have not open that, I was instructed to hand you this first." He added. His Captain looked to him and smiled, "Uh. Thank you, Franky!" Luffy immediately set the sketchbook down his lap for support and start carefully opening it.

The very look of the sketchbook seems like it was preserved very well and it's all neat as if new. Luffy turn the Hardcover to the left and saw the first page with a written signature on the right bottom side of the sketchbook.

Chopper and Ussop peered from the side and saw what was written. "J V.H.O."

"What does this mean?" Ussop asked.

A bit of silence settled in the room. Until-

"I see. He's here somewhere." Luffy spoke as if he knew who this was.

"You know the owner of this book, Luffy?" Chopper looked up to him. His Captain pets his head softly and nodding.

"So Luffy, Is this guy important?" Zoro chimes in with a question.

"Pretty big deal actually." Luffy grinned.

"Ehh?~ then, Are we gonna look for him?" Nami asked looking at the initials.

"Yeah, but this book itself will show us." He scanned through the book and stop at the 15th page that shows a map and a marked location drawn in. The mark had 4 small drawn pillars position into a corner like a square.

"Wah! I-I-it's the map!" Chopper and Ussop eyes bulge out of their eye sockets.

Luffy laughs with his 'shishishi'. "I'm so glad I still remember the page and how this one looks.""It's really far from the island's area." Nami inquired, "can I borrow, Luffy?" She knows Luffy will be keeping this as it looks really important.

"Yeah, just tell me how long it will take us to that location."

Nami checked the maps she had present. Thinking it thoroughly, "It might take a week or a week half to get there." Seeing there's a big drawn passage she hasn't seen from maps around the new world.

"Then we'll voyage by tomorrow." Luffy decided.

"Eh, you sure?" Nami asked, checking him to have another suggestion.

The young captain only shakes his head, "We're going. I don't want anyone to find him first." He hold out his hand to Nami, gesturing her to give him the book. Which Nami complied with handing it.

"Everyone, this person is important to me. I don't wanna lose another family." They all can hear it from Luffy's voice. It's still fresh in their mind of Ace's death.

"We have no news either of Sabo's situation." He clutches the book to his chest.

All of them looked down, they know more than anyone how grieving it is to their captain of losing someone precious.

Chopper walks to Luffy's side and hugging it. "Then! Luffy, We'll go there fast and protect him! I'll be sure to heal him too!"

Those words help Luffy to snap off his trance, he kneels down and pats Chopper's head. "Oh! You're the best doctor, I know you'll help him, Chopper!"

Chopper did his usual, "S-Shut up, you idiot! I'm not gonna be happy with that!" His usual wiggling dance betrays his words.

That causes the other member to chuckle at the scenario. Jinbei stares at Luffy, "But Luffy-kun, do you have any image of this man?" To which Luffy responded by searching through the book, holding it up to them. "Here."

As they saw the portrait sketch. "Wah! That's quite a handsome guy ." Nami complimented, a bit taken back that the owner of the book was quite dashing.

"You're right, his skills to detail his face is quite really well done." Robin praising at the drawing.

The others were feeling the same, they notice how Brook had been quiet the whole time.

"Oi, Brook," Zoro calls him. "You been quiet for some time. If you know something, I think it's now to say it."

Brook flinch and looks at them to Luffy. "I see, well, Luffy-san."

"Yeah?" Luffy said with a frown.

"That man's full name. May I know?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, his full name is Johan V. H. O," Luffy said not even tripping in saying the name completely.

"So, I was right. It's really him." Brook said, sounding a little shock. This made everyone curious, they know Brook had been living for quite a long time. So it's no wonder he may know the man.

"How do you know him, Brook?" Jinbei asked.

Brook was silent and sigh heavily. "I didn't think I'll be encountering someone who knew this man." He walks to his captain and stares at the portrait. "As Franky-san had informed all of us, the people here were once slaves to the Celestial Dragon. Their savior is this man." "Eh!?" Nami and Chopper said with utmost shock.

"But that a hundred years ago?" Robin Implied.

"I don't know how long it was, when I was in my old homeland there was news of a man freeing captives/slaves of the Celestial Dragons. His name was quite known but he suddenly disappeared without a trace of existing at all." The skeleton informed them. "It became an urban legend to some parts of West blue and other Blues of his action."

The crew stared in amazement at the portrait on the book. Brook looks to Luffy,

"Captain, what's your relationship to this man?" Asking seriously and even wary.

"Ah~ he's my grampa." He smiled with his signature D smile.

The crew is rendered shock. A huge silence again and an explosive shout occurred.

"WHAAAATTTTTTT-!?"

"OoOW!" Luffy covers his now ringing ears.

"Are you serious, Luffy!?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! Ahh~ my ears."

"He doesn't look old!" Ussop and Chopper exclaimed.

"Captain, how would he be your grandfather with his age? He looks too young." Robin a bit taken back.

Jinbei and Brook nodded in agreement.

All this questioning and disbelief is making Luffy's vision spin. "Ughh... It's hard to think and explain. You'll just see later on." Rubbing his head that is feeling heavy.

The Strawhats looked at themselves and just let it go. "Alright. So, we sail tomorrow." Their navigator decided.

"Alright, let's rest." And with that last command from Luffy. Everyone turned to their room and slept.

When Luffy got to his room he stares to the book he was holding and caressing the cover. Opening it, reading the notes that were written for him.

"I'll be seeing you again. Grandpa."

He goes to lay down putting the book at the stand near his bed. He may feel hesitant as he is scared to lose someone but he knows everything will be alright with that man being back.  
As he closes his eyes, he remembers an image of the man sitting at his favorite stool painting in front of an easel.  
A memory of paint Luffy always will remember.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Place of Memories and sailing to Genesis**

I had to fix my first chapter by mixing both chapters 1 and 1.5

I'm a bit unsatisfied with how short I wrote, So, I'll try to get this longer than the last chapter.

* * *

Everyone woke early, preparing everything to sail the pillar, Luffy was at the dock, facing Thousand Sunny. He had a thoughtful look on his face. He thought quietly of the situation at hand. 'I hope we see those guys immediately. It would do us a lot of help from getting away or cornered just in case.'

He heard footsteps from the back and saw the man that Franky described from yesterday's discussion. He asked of what the man looked like, the guy is a little taller than Luffy almost close to Zoro's. The soft tan complexion, green eyes complimenting his black hair. The length is tied in a low ponytail with a red bow and bell on the right end of it. It rattled with a soft sound. He stares at him, "so, you're the guy that Franky got the Sketchbook from. WHO did you get it from?" He asked him, straight in the eyes.

The man smiled, "It was the Young Master's instruction, he himself was told to pass you the journal." He informed Luffy with utmost seriousness," And also, One of those Yonko except for the Red Hair has been lurking through half passed our island's line or the law of the sea. They seem to be searching for some sort of weapon." He sounds confused as he told him so.

"Weapon?" Luffy repeated with a brow raised in question.

"It seems they mistook it for those." the unnamed man stated to him. He obviously referred to the Ancient Weapon.

"Ah~ the one Robin is reading through the stones." Just realized what the man meant, he would listen to some of his crews talk about it or with Robin just explaining it in simple terms.

"Then they're Idiots~" he moved his arms to the back and crossed it, "If they do find him, it's gonna be...bad." Luffy looked up and back to the man."Your name... What is it?"

The man was a bit taken back and look to Luffy, as he looks he could tell it's because he needed to know. "I apologized for not introducing myself earlier, the name's Navin Hollen." After speaking his name he gave a short bow.

Luffy gave back the small bow as well, "Say, Hollen..." He trailed off, saw the man gave an immediate ear to listen to his words. "If you had been instructed to give this to me then, Does that 'place' still exist?"

It made the man blink in confusion, frowning a little. "I beg your pardon, I don't know which place could you be referring to."

Luffy puts his hand down his side and stares at him, "His room, I want to see it again."

"Ah... Yes, that. It still exists and preserves at our utmost ability." He replies to the Young Captain. "Then please follow me."

"Alright." Immediately look back to the Sunny Go and shouts, "Oi guys! I'll be off to look at something for a bit. Watch the ship." He ordered them. Franky, Ussop, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji nodded continuing their task for the ship preparation.

"Alright, Luffy-kun. Be careful on your way there." Jinbei bid them as he heads to the ship's wheel taking steps towards the stairs. He then saw Robin stepped off the ship with Chopper and Brook, following her. Chopper ran up to Luffy,

"Ne ne! Can I go with you too, Luffy!?" The young doctor sounds excited.

Luffy thought for a bit and smiles, nodding. "A! Sure, Chopper!" He carries Chopper on his head.

The young reindeer settles on his head. "Adventure!" Points his hand in a random direction. Luffy chuckles at him.

"Yohohoho~ JA, may we also join you too, Luffy-san?" His musicians politely asked him.

"Sure, since it'll be my first time again to see it~," the Captain said, giving them his signature 'shishishi' at the end making their archaeologist chuckle softly. "Well, why don't we head off now?"

With that Luffy with his 3 crew members follow Navin. They walked to through the other pathway which has no road, the three crewmates were thrilled and excited about discovering more of the young Captain's past.

As the four have left to follow the man, the others stay at the Sunny Go. Jinbe walks down the stairs. They had to wait for Luffy and finished their preparations, they decided to sit down at the grassy like the floor of the ship to relax. Nami sighed, which made all the remaining occupants look at her. She was thinking deeply which not unusual but it's still a surprise for them.

"Nami, what got you thinking about?" Franky said as he sat down near Ussop.

She didn't respond seems a bit out of focus all of the sudden. Ussop was kind enough to snap her off from it. He tapped Nami's shoulder a little and with that, enough alone made her jerk from her trance. "Ah! Eh? Why are you guys on the floor?".

"We been here for a minute, Franky-kun had asked what was on your mind?" Informing her as Jinbei sat across her direction.

"Ah... Ahh-h that well... I'm just worried about Luffy. Cause we haven't found out anything going about his older Brother Sabo and now..."

She trailed off and the atmosphere becoming heavy, everyone is still in pain and disbelief with the news with Luffy's brother. "He has another family that might be somewhere, I just hope that person is safe." She ended it with a frown on her face. She may not verbally or emotionally show it to her captain but she knows how it feels too lost someone you care for.

Zoro shift from his position on near his barrel he stared up the sky, "Don't go killing off that guy yet, with how crazy his family is. Doubt they'll both be in any danger." His words help to calm their navigator's worry for their captain.

Jinbei nodded as he sees how much they care about their Captain's well-being. He suddenly thought of something, it has been something he wanted to ask. "How long has Brook lived?"

"90" Ussop, Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Nami said all with a boring look.

"I see... That's quite long." Jinbei commented as he rubs his chin and starts thinking.

"Why asked about it though?" Ussop asked him while raising a brow on the Fishman.

"It just got me curious as to how much he knows of the man on the sketch. But from what yesterday has shown it's completely not all been revealed from his time." He laid his thoughts with confidence.

"Well, With how these people seem to be so in debt to him. This Grampa that Luffy has spoken about could be really important."

Franky chime in his take of the man's mysterious.

Sanji took a deep drag of his cigarette. His blonde bangs hide his expression.

"My thought could be, they thought he is so dangerous that he is a threat to their plans. Those World Government may have done the same thing to him as they did to Ohara, Robin-chan's home."

A heavy silence presents itself as they realized how it'll be grave for the man they'll be looking for since they themselves had experienced an Almost-Buster Call but Zoro snapped them off their thoughts with a proud and confident to his statement,

"Then, we just gotta cut them down and save the guy right? With that, we make our captain happy." This really what they need from their vice-captain and first mate.

It's those rare times he sounds as if he cheers them up which of course will never admit.

"Shitty marimo sounds all sappy and positive for a change. You growing some sprouts now, huh?" Sanji piped a tease on the "marimo". This earned Sanji a vein popping in Zoro's face.

"HAH!? WHAT DID YA SAY TO ME, YOU ERO-COOK!?"

He screamed at the man. Didn't quite like the sarcastic comment when, to be honest... It was Sanji complimenting the idiot.

Sanji was shocked and retorted back with a shout as well, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU STUPID LOST MARIMO!"

And a grand exchange of sword and kicks has started in front of the other crew members. They all sighed, clearly obvious to them of what Sanji was doing.

"When will our vice-captain realizes it?" Ussop said in an exhausted voice.

"He's too dense, Ussopo. Look at the two!" She pointed at them and everyone sighed at the sight of them both.

"It'll take a miracle for these two." They all thought in their minds.

Meanwhile at Luffy's location. A silly song was heard by the forest's creature.

A song that brings a giggle to a person's day.

"Minami mo shima WA

Atta ka e~

Paina-puru-puru

Atama pokapoka

Aho bakaaa~"

Luffy twirl, he supports Chopper who was on top of his head, the very iconic D on his upon his lips. It's bright as ever, never wavering at any situation.

"Niban!

Kita no shima wa~

Samui~

Hyakoi-koi-koi

Atama buruburu

Aho bakaaa~"

The tall skeleton and archaeologist chuckled at his song. Chopper was giggling happily as Luffy finishes his verse. It's their first time hearing him sing, he sounds good and that it just really fit who he was. Hollen smiles, laughing softly as he continued his walk towards their destination. "I see. That you had quite the talent on singing, Luffy-Danna."

Luffy gives a hearty laugh, "I'm just really excited! Plus, I have a lot of stories to tell!"

"I see, hmmm. Luffy-san, just how much do you remember of him?" Brook said curiously.

"Ah~hmmm..." Luffy continued walking as he thinks of specific memories. His arms are cross together, he frowned as he tries to remember. All three people who accompanied him waited patiently.

"Well..." He said with a small pause."I can only much remember him telling me how the world is big. Those people should be free and to dream big!" He said with an unwavering smile. "Shishishi! I also remember him making me 'Mangga shake'!

He would let me on my own while doing drawing and painting. I would sometimes sleep on the small bed he made beside his work area." He told them as he smiles on each memory flashing on his vision as if they happened yesterday.

"Ojii loves to draw and create artwork. I don't understand much of it but I love it when he makes them cause he looks happy and proud." He smiled and chuckles continue walking forward to catch up to Hollen. "Ah! He also eats lots of Crabs, he loves 'em!"

"Not to be rude, Senchou-san's Jiisama sound a little different," Robin commented out of interest. This is Luffy's family she is talking about.

"Well, Ojii is a bit reserve but whenever I'm around he becomes silly and would create trouble if I say I'm bored or wanna play shishishi!"He grins as he remembers the time he was taken for a fishing session or he and his Ojii stole one basket of cookies and both of them got scolded by his uncle. These memories were so precious to him.

Robin smiles as she listens to her captain's description of the man. "Senchou-san's Ojii-sama sounds quite a trouble maker.

Chopper look at him with awe, "Luffy! Luffy! Is he strong too?"

This snapped Brook of his thoughts. "Ah! Now you mention that, despite I knew through the news when I was alive, ah! I am dead though Yohohoho~" Brook chuckles and continues, "There wasn't any detail or record regarding his strength." He looked down at Luffy.

Luffy hums a smile and looks at his two companions while holding Chopper carefully on top. "He's incredibly strong." He smirked at them.

A few more walk until they arrive in a beautiful garden full of different flowers and in the middle was a simple white house. From the looks of it, someone comes to clean and fix it. It looks new, almost as if unused. The three crewmates smile at the scenery. They spotted a garden of sunflower on the left side of the house while a huge tree was on the right. The tree was almost the same width as the house, tall enough to shade the house with its branches and leaves. It looks mystical.

"So beautiful," Brook said in awe.

"Yeah... And it's even peaceful." Robin said with a smile.

"It's so pretty here, Luffy~!" Chopper smiled and looked down on Luffy's face.

"Shishishi. I know, Chopper!" He replied to his young doctor with a grin. He looked to Hollen to continue leading them which the man did so.

As they walk towards the house. The trio complemented out loud of how the flowers were greatly taken care of. There are so many varieties of them that you would mostly see from flower shops. Hollen chuckles and interrupted them as he steps in front of a red door.

"We have arrived. This is the home of the Master." He announced to them as he moves off a bit to allow Luffy to open the door, to which the young captain did. Hollen handed a key with a crest that has a banner on top with an insignia of the sort he never has recognized. He slid the key and turned it. He gulps and slowly, gripping the doorknob. He pushes the door to open while turning the knob. As the door open, saw the room as he remembers it. It was a simple-looking home. A Living room furniture in the entrance, a kitchen and dining room to the right with the window on the sink viewing the big tree. They walk in and there was another room with an open arch. As Luffy saw it he immediately walks there as if he would find something. This causes Chopper to hop off of Luffy's, he follows his captain to see what was there. They all followed and saw an amazing sight. Luffy was in the center of the room, he slowly takes the imagery of the room.

It was all clean and things were placed the same way he remembers it. The canvases, brushes, paints, and easels were neatly tacked in their respective places. Books on the shelves were organized, not a spec of dust was present. Brook and Robin saw various different portraits and sketches, some are unfinished. Chopper looked into each of them admiring the define simple lines this person did for the person on the canvas.

Luffy walks to the very middle and stands in front of a large canvas. It was the same length as Luffy's torso. The canvas was protected by a clean blanket he slowly pulled on the fabric revealing a beautiful portrait of a young man in his twenties, black hair with a stitched scar on his left corner eye, he was smiling hugely like how their captain was.

Chopper smiles and eyes sparkle in amazement of the painting. He has never seen such a beautiful paint. Luffy smiles and lets the fabric fall to the ground, he stared at the painting with a small smile.

After minutes of looking through each portrait, Hollen decided to prepare them for some drink as he thinks all of them want to talk. They saw Luffy sitting on the ground looking at the portrait. There was a content smile that Brook, Robin, and Chopper etched on their lips as they let their Captain reminiscent his memories.

"I never saw Luffy look so engrossed on this kind of stuff." The little reindeer said as he accepted the drink Hollen made.

"Yohohoho~ ma, Our captain is looking for the man who made this painting. But for some reason-" Brook pause as he sips the tea that was given to him. His two crewmates stare at him. "The man in this painting seems familiar." He comments, looking to the painting again. This made Robin chuckle. "Well, I, myself quite got surprised." She smiled knowingly.

"Oh? Do you know who this person is, Robin-san?" Brook asked with a curious voice.

Chopper listen to their conversation, he himself felt the same as Brook. He feels like he knew who was the man in the painting. Their guide chuckles at them. "It is No secret who this man is, to be honest with you three." He gestures to Robin to tell the other clueless member. Robin smiles as he sets down her cup.

"The man in the painting is..."

A gush of strong wind passes the island. Zoro and the others who were left on the Sunny were waiting patiently. "They're so late," Sanji said with a frown. Lighting up his cigarette from his lips, he took a breath of the smoke and exhales it out.

"Should we go look for them, Jinbe-chan?" Nami asked their Helmsman.

Jinbe holds his chin and thinks. He opens his mouth to reply but stops as they felt Luffy's Haki. They all heard Chopper calling them.

"Everyone, we are back!" He was running toward the Sunny with the four other people follows him.

They saw Robin and Brook smiling at them, waving. The guide, Hollen smiles to them as well and was carrying two crates on his hands and their captain was beside the man, carrying a wooden black chest adorned in gold ornaments.

"Welcome Back, you guys! How was your visit?" Franky asked.

"It was really pretty there! There are so many varieties of flowers!" The little doctor excitedly told them.

"Yohohoho! It was magnificent~" Brook said with fondness.

Robin could only nod in agreement as the two had spoken enough to convey how she felt. "Quite a sight it was." Smiling to them as she goes up to the plank, boarding the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy was the last to board in. Holding two of the items on his shoulders, he put both to the small bench and goes to the railing to say his farewell to the kind young man."We are good to go now, Holly!" Luffy said with a bright D smile.

Hollen chuckles and waves, bowing slightly. "No, Thank you for coming to our island again. We have missed you since you moved." Smiling fondly.

This made the Captain smile and waves his hands up. "Don't worry because I will get him back and come here again as I become the PIRATE KING!" He confidently announced to them. With that last statement he had shouted, Luffy and his crew sailed away with a promise of return.

Hollen smiled and waved to them as he watched them leave their place.

"The time has come."

As they sail away the island looks so distant as if it never meant to exist, the thick mist that is now surrounding it has become it's protection to the outsiders. The memory of the of red leaves from the forest, like a painting of the autumn season buried into their mind. The island of Rusen, the Place of Memory of the man who was now covered by the mist protecting their home.

* * *

Night came after they had left the island of Rusen, gathering themselves in the deck of the Sunny. Sanji decided that they go discussed on the deck and had some dinner there as well.

The plate, utensils, and cups are set on the table. Sanji placing the foods, he saw all them coming to the table sitting on the benches. Everyone started eating and discussing what they do now or what will they be encountering. As everyone enjoys the dinner, Nami notices the crate and adorned chest besides Luffy. Luffy notices her look and holds his right palm up.

"Sorry, Nami. This stuff is for Ojii." He said as he munches on a slice of meat.

"I know, but I'm more curious about what's in it." The navigator said pouting, "The chest seems so special compared to the crate."

"Ahh~ the crate's more special, to be honest," he replied to her sipping his drink.

"Luffy-san, the contents of it what is it?" Brook said with curiosity.

Luffy holds up his palm and smiles, "its a mysterious crate!" He grinned.

This made the sniper whine, "AH~ mou~ Luffy! You're making us more curious!" Ussop and Chopper whines at him. Their captain could only chuckle at them.

"Ma~ we have to cross the pillar. Sanji." He gave his finished plates and cups to the cook, who took them.

Luffy pulled out the journal and flipped through the pages, finding the page he needed. As he found the page, it contains a map and he then pointed at the pillar. They all looked at the pillar drawn, it was a standing figure. It was too small to see or identify what this standing figure is.

The young captain smiled at them, he flipped a page and they saw the figure much clearer than on the map. It was a landscape sketched with details of the figure was. The figure has his eyes were closed. He had a short hair with few braided on the side of the fringes and back of his hair. Scars on the right eye, jaw, side of his lip. The left eye was covered with an eyepatch, adorned with a skull in the center. Both ears are pierced with tooth jewel earning.

The figure wears a low neckband shirt, pants hugging the man's strong legs, lastly a cape with thick fur that settles on his shoulders. The figure was wielding a weapon akin to the Yonko, Whitebeard. A Naginata.

"That's some pillar." Zoro whistling interested with the man being maybe a good opponent.

They heard Luffy making his 'Shishishi' sound, seemingly amused with them.

"Well, from what this page says his name is Nabo," Ussop said as he tests his pronunciation of the name.

The weapon that the man was holding caught the fishermen's attention. He pointed at the weapon, "That weapon reminds me a lot of Oyaji's, Murakumogiri." Jinbe said with a slight surprise on his tone.

"Murakumogiri?" Zoro said with a frown.

He stared at them, "The Murakumogiri was a naginata, and one of the 12 Saijo o wazamono(Supreme Grade Swords), from what I had heard it is a Meito." Jinbe closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"Uwa~ like Zoro's swords!" Ussop commented with a concerned look.

"So, this guy has the same one?" Franky asked. Jinbe was about to answer but Luffy interrupted,

"Nope~ shishishi." Luffy pointed at the note upon the journal that describes the weapon.

Robin leans in and reads the inscription, "' Hakudoshi of the 5 Blade Heirlooms.' Interesting name."

"Quite a name for such a weapon, Yohohoho~," Brook said with his usual silly voice.

Luffy grinned, "Yeah, it's also as tall as Giant-ossan's weapon. He's really strong but not as strong as Ojii." He faces the journal to him and looks at the page. Nami leans in close to look as well, examining the page.

"Your Grandfather is so detailed with the drawing. Could you flip back to the map, Luffy?" He did and she starts calculating how long the journey will be.

"This might will take quite a while to travel to depending on how much the distance of that Pillar's location is." She said to them with a thoughtful look on the book, her lips curve, "but it won't take a week! So, it'll be good."

"Shishishi, that's good to hear, Nami! We have to go there early." Their captain grins in approval.

"I see. But then, what are those for?" The sniper pointed at the box and crate.

"Oh! I can't tell." Luffy answered, and closing the book. He handed Nami the book. "Here, just only open the pages you saw. No more than that, ok?" The order is absolute and not meant to be taken lightly, Nami took note on how serious Luffy says it. "Alright, I won't look at it."

"You better, Nami. Even if it bites you." Zoro said seriously. Which earned him an earful from Sanji about how to treat ladies.

"Oi! Marimo, Nami-san's says she won't!" This starts another exchange of silly exchange of insults. The other chuckles at them feeling refresh after the serious talk.

Nami patted Luffy's shoulder and smiles at him. "I won't open other than the map."

This made the young captain grin happily at her, "O! Thank you, Nami!"

As they enjoyed the rest of the night with light talks and discussion.

As the morning arrived, everyone was up and ready for their task today. Sanji preparing the breakfast, Brook, and Robin placing the plates, spoon, and fork on the table.

Zoro and Ussop placing the unused ropes back to the storage room, Chopper on his office and preparing some Rumble balls and extra medicine for any injuries. Nami and Jinbe on the wheel speaking about the course they'll be taking.

"It's good that the wind is on our side, it'll take us to that place at least a day early if it keeps up." Nami smiled as she looked towards the direction of the northeast.

"I see, the water seems to lead us quite straightly to that direction. So we're in luck." The Fishman commented. The day feels like luck was on their side.

It has been a great 5 hours since they sailed but not a sign of the pillar they are looking for.

Luffy was on the sunny's head. Looking straight and thinking of his next move. 'It would make sense to get them right now, They'll able to cover our traces."

At the top of the deck, Nami watches Luffy, "It's good, you know..."

Jinbe looks at Nami, listening to her. "That Luffy's having a lot of life from knowing we'll find his grandfather." Smiling fondly as she saw Luffy scratching his head.

"It's already a miracle and such chances we landed to one of the islands that man has actually helped and saved," Jinbe said with a nod. "The last battle from Wano has drained him and some of the emotional scars opened a bit from what he has seen there."

Nami hum in agreement, "It's good that everyone is alright and free now, Wano will not be invaded by Kaido for the time being." Which the Fishman nodded and keep stirring the wheel to the direction he was instructed to.

Luffy was musing his options. 'Hnn, this is gonna be difficult-' "Ahhh! Thinking about this hurts my head!" He said as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Luffy what's wrong?" He heard Nami asked with a concerned voice. He turned around seeing Nami with the Sketchbook Journal, she smiled at him and walked up to him, climbing up to join him. Nami was the only Luffy doesn't mind to join him on the Sunny's head.

As Nami took to sit next to him. He settled to look back at the sea. A comfortable silence settled between them, Luffy finding it calming. "It's just about what to do next."

"You mean after getting there?" She replying with a question.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if anyone will be there yet." He said with a concerned tone. He really is unsure about it since it's been so long.

"Well, it's best enough to still go there right?" She said handing the book to him.

Luffy looks to his side as Nami handed back the journal. He stared at it before an idea strike him. "Ah." He said simply with a surprised look. "Why didn't I thought of that?"

"Since when did you even start thinking." Nami retort in 'as-of-matter-of-fact' tone.

Luffy pouted and scoffs at her, earning a giggle from Nami. He took the journal and scan through pages for what he's looking for. He scans for at least 50 pages and stopping to see an envelope attached to the page. Both Luffy and Nami looked at each other. Luffy immediately opening the top and see what's in it and saw a paper, he grabbed it with his finger pulling it out of the envelope. It was vivre card with a snail number.

"Luffy, that's-! A vivre card!" The navigator exclaimed.

Luffy examines with surprise and looked at the message on the paper. "Call him. Johan. Eh!? Ojii!" Recognizing the name and writing.

Nami was a bit perplexed with the new information but more surprised with the vivre card being... Not burn or the person not being in any danger. 'It only means Luffy's Grandfather is safe.' She thought with relief. "So, it is him. What do we do now, Luffy?" She asked with a concerned tone as she stared at him.

Luffy looked at the paper seriously, looked back to Nami and nodded. "Let's try calling the number." He hopes the number still works. As Nami nodded, she yelled to the others they will be calling someone and instructed to get the Snail. Chopper and Ussop rushed to get it, Luffy told them to go to gather at the deck immediately. When everybody was settled and the snail been brought to the deck. Luffy starts dialing the number, gulping with anxiety building inside him. He holds the receiver with anticipation, waiting for anything response.

"Purupurupurupuru Kacha-..." Someone answered the call and they waited for a voice. "Who is this?" A deep slow voice was heard. Everyone was a bit stunned. "If you're an enemy, I would suggest you give that journal back to the people on that island unless you want me to hunt you."

The voice was deep and calm despite the threat but they understand why. A few breathes to calm himself, Luffy spoke, "It's me. Monkey D. Luffy."

A deep silence was met after Luffy spoke, a gasped was heard and saw the snail looking disbelief. "Luffy, are- are you really Luffy?"

"Yeah. I found Ojii's book." He replied with a smile.

"It's really you! Child, we been waiting for you." The voice was full of relief and a happy tone. "Do you even still remember me?"

"No, I just recently remember." The young man shakes his head.

"Understandable that you don't. It must be quite a shock even since it's been before you were passed to Garp." The man said with a smile that the snail imitates.

"Uh!" Luffy grinned, nodding at the man.

"Well, I can tell you have your crew with you?" He asked on which had answered.

"I apologized about earlier as this Journal right now Luffy is holding, is very valuable and could lead the enemy to us or to Father."

"No, it's alright!" The navigator said with a smile.

"It's quite understandable," Jinbe replies with a smile. The other also smiling reassuring the man, no offense taken.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the late introduction. I am Nabopolassar Armas Hannibal O, Luffy's uncle. Oh, Thank you for taking care of Luffy." He said with a very friendly tone.

"Eh! Nabo- ehhh you're that Nabo from that pillar!?" Ussop realizes and looked at the snail in shock.

"Ah, yes." The other on the said with a surprised tone. "It is me." Knowing exactly what the man said to him since he had seen the content of the journal.

"So, you're the one carve on it." Robin inquired with a sweatdrop. "Luffy, are we going to meet this man?" Looking at her Captain.

"Well, yes, but I don't exactly have to meet him yet," Luffy answered, a little unsure.

"What do you mean Luffy!? We're supposed to find your grandpa right?" Chopper said with concern. "We could actually ask them where he is now."

"He's beyond here." The man answered.

"Eh? What do you mean? He's vivre card exist here, you know." Sanji drawled out as he lit a smoke.

There was a pause, "Luffy, could you get a glass and put the paper on a surface. Make sure the glass is on top just in case it gets flown away."

Luffy nodded and immediately retrieve a glass and did what his uncle asked him to do. Everyone watched the paper closely. What happened to it surprised the Strawhats. The paper was moving in all directions with no stop. "What the hell-?" Zoro started.

"The vivre card will not point his as... He is not here." Nabopolassar said with utter seriousness.

"Then how are we to find this man then?" Brook asked with worry.

"I'll be sending someone at carve pillar to meet you up. He is close by and he'll escort you there to the 'Platform'."

"Platform?" Robin asked with a concerned look.

"It's best to see the explanation upon the journal, Luffy is fully aware where the pages are." He said as seem to walk somewhere. "Son! Immediately contact Rinōn and tell him to go to the carved pillar. Luffy's back!" He yelled whomever he was talking to. Some clutter and sound of frying pan hit the ground. Gasp and running can be heard as someone seemed to snatched the snail.

"Luffy! Is that you!?" A new happy voice was heard by the crew. Luffy instantly remembers who this was and grinned happily. "Oh! Mehr! I'm back, Shishishi!"

"Wahhhh~! You really back! You better be, okay! I can't even go there. I was so worried about the stuff you been up to! I almost had a heart attack!" The man name, Mehr said with utmost worry and concern. The snail showing tears in its eyes, obviously, the crew can see the man had been worried sick for their captain's well-being.

"I'm doing okay, plus I have my Nakama now!" The young captain proudly said to the man.

"Good, you better be! Thanks to whoever the chef is there right now that takes care of Luffy. This kid eats a lot!" Mehr said chuckling through his relief.

Sanji grinned happily, nodding. "Uh! You're welcome. I can't let anyone here get hungry."

"Thank you! Dad, I wanna meet Luffy, please~" Mehr pleaded to sound a little child-like for a man with a light voice. The straw hats chuckled at Mehr's enthusiasm to see Luffy again. Luffy laughs at it with a grin.

"This guy pretty excited," Zoro said with a small smile.

"Of course! I've been missing that kid, I can't help it!" He said with a chuckled.

Nabopolassar chuckled with a deep voice.

"Not now, we'll have Rinōn to escort them. We'll go ahead to the platform as we are further away." The older man said through the snail.

They all heard booing and complaints from Mehr. "It's okay, Mer-Mer! We'll see on the platform anyways!"

"Fine! I get to see ye again anyways. I'll go and call on brother, his with Rinōn. See you soon, Luffy! muah!" The man gives a silly sound and chuckling away. They heard Nabopolassar laughing lightly.

"It's been awhile he has that much excitement. Thank you, Luffy." He said with a gentle voice as the snail imitate his smile.

"Haha, you're welcome! I'll immediately head to the Carve pillar." Luffy grinned to him.

The man chuckles, "I'll see you at the Platform. Make sure to be careful of those crates and chest."

"Yes! See you soon, Oji-chan," Their captain said with a soft smile.

The call was done with a soft 'Kacha' from the snail. "That was quite a talk," Sanji said with a smile.

"Mehr-san is quite a personality." Chuckling at the last talk.

"He took off SUPER immediately to look for his brother too." Franky smiled as he said it.

This earned a giggle from Chopper and Ussop who enjoyed the interaction. The other members smiled with content in the atmosphere after the call.

"Since now we are sure of someone will come by and escort us to find Luffy-kun's Ojiisan. We just have to arrive as soon as possible." Jinbe inquired which everyone nodded. Luffy looked at the journal and crossed his arms together. "The Platform huh..."

The day passed, they were closed to dock on an island arriving at 8:30 am. Immediately docking the ship near the island. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Jinbe had volunteered to stay at the ship and let the other look for the Carved pillar.

The rest of the crew with Luffy looked through the forest and walked for at least an hour until finding the pillar. The pillar stood in the middle of a flower field surrounded by different types of carnation.

"We found it!" Chopper said with excitement.

"Yatta! Let's go!" Ussop immediately runs with Chopper racing to the Stone. As the two-run in the middle almost close to the pillar. A Huge lizard appeared coming from the left and ran towards the two. The rest stood in shock and immediately rushed to the other unsuspected crewmate. It was almost close towards the two when a huge body appeared close to the two. The man grabs the lizard neck and shoulder to stop the attack.

The man growled at the creature, "go back to them." He said to the two who immediately got out of the way, Ussop carrying Chopper on his arms running back to Luffy and the other's side.

They saw the man held his ground and immediately pushed the lizard forward and land a powerful blow on the creature's stomach. The strike was powerful enough to send the thing to the forest breaking some tree as it flew.

Everyone looked with shock, the creature stood up and ran off from them. The straw hats stared at the tall man, he was 11ft tall taller than Doflamingo. His body was between slim and buff, has long smooth wavy black hair that goes to hips. The hair is tied with a red ribbon to keep in place, pearl white skin with hints of redness in some area on the arms. Lush lips tinted with redness and a mole on the top right, sharp gold-colored eyes. A scar encircling his neck. He had ears of wolf instead of normal ones. He wears an open kimono, the sleeve was shorter with a white low shirt adorned with gold embroidery on the chest area. A red haramaki on his belly tacking in the white shirt with the Shimenawa tied around it with the kimono, a black harem pants with gold embroidered symbols which everyone can guess is a family crest, lastly a geta.

They all stared at the man and carefully examined him from their distance. The man seems to make sure that the creature was gone before turning to them, a fond smile on his lips.

"It's good that I have arrived on time." He said as he approached them.

This obviously alerted some but Luffy looked at them and smiled, "It's alright. It's Rinōn." The young captain assured them and relax.

The man stops in front of them. "Sorry about that, I should have called yesterday."

"No, this is perfect. I bet you rushed here, Zomu." Luffy chuckled, crossing his arms up and behind.

Rinōn chuckles at the nickname. "Well, this is the first time we properly met anyways." He said and immediately looked to the others bowing politely, he straightened up smiling to them as he introduced himself. "My name is Nozomu Rinōn Hannibal O. Pleasure to be your acquaintance." He said with a very polite tone which really clashes his appearance.

"It's greatly appreciated, nice to meet you. I am Robin. The archeologist." The archeologist said with a smile.

"Yohohoho, it's also our pleasure to meet you, Rinōn-san. I am Brook, a musician."

"Nami, the navigator. Nice to meet you." She said with a grin.

"Ussop! The great sniper of the strawhat!" Ussop said with usual pose as he does when making a story. This earned him a deep light chuckled from the tall man.

"I'm the crew's Doctor, Tony tony Chopper!" The reindeer exclaimed proudly with both of his hands up.

Rinōn smiled happily at them, stared back at Luffy. "You found really good people with you"

The young captain gives him a heartily chuckle, "shishishi! Their the best!"

Back to the sunny, as the four others wait for them. Sanji decided to prepare some food for everyone when they get back. Zoro as always asleep bedside Jinbe patiently waiting. Franky tweaking some parts of his arms just to distract himself. It took a few good hours until the three all hear Nami and Chopper calling. They all stand near the railing and looked to see them walking back waving their hand and see a man on the other's back following.

"What the hell." The swordsman said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I won't be surprised but from the looks of it though look harmless and obviously not like that man," Jinbe said with a stern voice.

"I'm sure there's a reason why." The cyborg offered. As the others had returned to the ship. The other informed the three of the incident.

"Good thing you got there in such crucial timing," Jinbe said with awe. The man smiled at him and bowed. "I needed to come immediately. I'm really glad the two are safe."

"Isn't he amazing, Jinbe?" Chopper said in amazement. The door to the kitchen open and Sanji arrived with their lunch. Handing everyone their part, he gave Rinōn a special dish. "Here, it's thanks for protecting the two."

"Ah! Thank you." Rinōn said in awe and stared at the appetizing food.

"Zomu, Sanji makes the best food! You should eat." Encouraged by Luffy making Rinōn smile and start digging in his food.

Everyone smile at the man and ate, enjoying the meal with a small conversation.

"Ne, Rinōn, you're really tall. How tall are you?" Asked by Ussop drinking his juice.

Rinōn finished his plate and placing it down, everyone was on the ground eating very kind since Rinōn doesn't seem to be comfortable with seating. "Oh, I'm 335.3cm." He said after drinking some juice.

Sanji whistled. "Taller than Doflamingo." slowly collecting all the plates placing them back to the kitchen. "Now you mention, he is." Zoro agreed.

"Yohohoho, well it seems you do eat as much as Luffy-san. My stomach might break. Ah! But I don't have any stomach anymore!" The skeleton musician joked making the man laughed softly.

"Thank you, I do eat more but there are times my appetite isn't that much." He said smiling. He looked at Chopper at his left and poked his cheeks out of habit.

"You like Chopper, Rinōn-san?" Nami chuckles at the gestures the man does. This earned Nami a soft nod. Chopper smiled at him and pushed his cheek on the finger, giggling.

"I really do, I like reindeers a lot. I don't get to be friends animals like them cause of my scent and devil fruit." He said softly still poking and decided to pull chopper on his lap. Everyone was surprised at the news and looked at him.

"What devil fruit you have?" Franky asked while taking a drink of his cola.

"I have the Zoan, Wolf-wolf fruit. I'm basically a wolf." He smiled toward them as his face transform into a wolf. He retracted his form back to normal after they all saw it.

"I have never seen that fruit appeared at all before," Brook admitted.

"That is true. The last record of the fruit was date back more a century ago." Robin inquired.

"I was fed of the fruit as a young child. I was not told where it had come from." He said and sees the young zoan finished his plate. He politely offered the deer to take the plate which Chopper let him do so, the little reindeer said a thank to him which he offered back a smile in response.

After the small lunch, everyone comfortably relaxed. Luffy was in his room to get the journal, everyone waited patiently for him. Rinōn was talking with Chopper about plants and even the little doctor shared his collection of books about plants, surprisingly Rinōn was pretty knowledgeable about. He inquired some additional uses on some plants which the little doctor was happily noting. A few minutes Luffy came back with them and was holding the book. he sat on the deck flooring and opened the map page of the Journal to Rinōn direction.

"Rinōn, Oji-chan said to take us to the Platform. Will you point where? the captain smiled at the wolf zoan.

Rinōn looked carefully at the page and points on one of the soft shaded part of the map which was a little further to the north from the location of the pillar, "This part is shaded for the purpose of saying the waters of this location is different from the normal Blues." He moves his finger away and reached inside his kimono sleeve taking out a piece of folded paper.

He laid and open the paper beside the map and shows an octagon platform and four pillars on each four corner.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji asked a bit feeling surprised at the picture.

"Is it some sort of Sacrificial platform?" Robin and one of her odd way to scare people.

Of course, with such thing the three trios, Nami, Chopper, and Ussop screaming frantically as they realize that it sounds like that.

Zoro stared at the chaos before looking to Robin, "you shouldn't scare them like that."

"Ah! But Bushi-san, it just might be one." She smiles with amusement. Rinōn just chuckled at the scenario and clearly knows the woman was doing it on purpose.

Jinbe and Zoro just sighed, "She's... Having fun with this."

"but sacrifices are all required to be flesh and blood! Ah! But I already died! Yohohoho!~" Brook and his silly skull joke.

Which earned him a hit from the three who scream, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Luffy just blinks at them, "You guys are silly! Shishishi~" he pointed at them.

Nami grabbed his collar and shakes him violently in a comical way. "How is this fun for you! We don't even know what it does, you idiot Captain!" He just chuckles as Nami keeps shaking him. Zoro decided to speak up, "What exactly does it do? I mean the platform."

Luffy grins and patted Nami's hand to let him go, which she did. He immediately sat back. Rinōn chuckles going along with it, he turned five pages of the journal. A big heavy pregnant silence emerges in the group at how the page looks.

"Luffy, I take back what I said," Robin said seriously. "It's a demon ritual summoning."

"AHHHHHHH!" The trio screamed at the top of their lungs even the sea kings couldn't at the cries.

The older ones like Franky, Jinbe, Brook just stare at the drawing incredulously. Luffy just laughs at them all clearly not bothered of what the drawing had shown them.

Zoro just tilts his head to the left while covering both ears from the trio's scream.

"Oi, you shitty captain! Are you even sure of this thing the only way to see him!?" The ero cook said with a venomous tone.

Rinōn burst a laugh and hold his stomach at all the stuff going clearly not what he expected. "hahaha, goodness all of you." still laughing softly.

This made them smile at their guest and clearly there might be a reason why it looks like that. They joined in with some chuckles and waits for Rinōn to calm down. After settling down, Rinōn smiled at them. Chopper gave him some water to help his throat calm down, he accepts the glass of water and drank it until its gone. He handed the little doctor the glass and looked back at them.

"The platform is to serve as a way to let Ojii-sama back," Rinōn explains simply to the others."It's doesn't require anything such sacrificial offerings." he laughs softly. Robin joining the tall Zoan with a chuckle.

"See?" Zoro said with a smirk.

This gives the trio a relief while the other chuckles at them which they glared at. Rinōn continues on, "Plus, Luffy is the only one to open this."

"So, it's a gate of some sort?" Sanji asked as he lit a cigarette in his lips. Rinōn nodded. "Yes, there's nothing much to worry about," he reassures the rest. "You have the Crates and Chest, Am I right?"

Which Luffy nodded. "It's in my room safe and hidden." Rinōn smiled and look back to the rest.

"There's so much to explain about our Ojii-sama but let's leave that for later when we have retrieved him."

Luffy stood up and smiled at them. "Let's all sail to the next destination, Are you ready?!" he cheered with his left arm up.

Everyone responded with a yes and arms raised.

* * *

The night came everyone took some good rest, Rinōn insisted on doing the night watch as he knows they need it more than he does, he was given a hot cocoa drink by Sanji which he thanks the cook for.

Rinōn smiles as he watched the moon from the top deck, he sat one of the railings. He sips the drinking savoring the taste letting his kimono sleeve hang on his shimenawa. His left ear twitched as he hears footsteps approached his way looking to where he hears the sound, he turns to see it was Luffy.

"You should rest, Oji-chan." the wolf zoan said teasingly. Luffy only grins and walks to sit beside his right on the railings. Rinōn continued to drink slowly and waits for him to speak.

"Why are you on your own, wasn't **HE** supposed to be around you?" Luffy started.

Rinōn stops midway of his drink, "We received from one of the sources, a lot of movement will lead to the Platform. Chichiue has decided to take down some of their numbers before arriving." he continues and drinks the last remaining gulps, holding the mug carefully with two hands. His face turned deadly serious and dark, golden eye gleams dangerously, "We watched what happened from the past and current times, kept quiet as we were instructed. I would have thought they wouldn't bother searching after all these years."

"That's what the world government are, I didn't even understand at first when Ojii told me to never trust or believe them until hearing what they did to one of my Nakama," he said with a stern tone.

"Nico Robin. The '**Demon Child**' of Ohara, I have yet to fully ingrained in my mind the reason for the Buster Call."Rinōn tone becomes deep and dangerous, a low growl escape his throat.

"To be honest, it's good she ends up in my crew." Luffy replying as he stared at him. "to be honest, they all **OWE** you guys for all those incidents."

Rinōn face was hidden by the shadows of his thick black long wavy hair, only shows a glimpse of his gleaming golden eyes. "At the right time. The judgment is upon them."

"What do I do with the Vivre card? I made sure to just copy the number." He hums as both of his hands in his pants pocket.

"Leave it, for now." the wolf zoan replied. Luffy nodded at him.

They sat quietly and enjoying the night sea's wave. Stars were bright at the night sky, three of the king stars align on the direction of the north. They leave it to the hand of Fate as they wish for their journey to be safe.

* * *

**TBC**

Thank you for the wait, this was fun to do and that handling 10 to 11 character dialogues is not as easy as I thought.

I enjoyed it regardless. How did you feel about the story? Are there some errors?

I would love your encouragement as well!

**YOHAN**


End file.
